On ne change pas le passé
by Valir
Summary: Sirius âgé de quinze ans se retrouve par erreur projeté à l'époque de Harry. Vatil découvrir la vérité sur sa vie future? TERMINEE!
1. Les rois de Poudlard

Chapitre I / Les rois de Poudlard. 

C'était une agréable journée de l'automne 1976. Comme toujours à cette heure-là, le parc de Poudlard était désert, balayé par une brise fraîche qui faisait danser les feuilles et recouvrait le sol d'une mosaïque aux nuances délicates. Dans le château, un calme studieux régnait. On entendait le sifflement du vent contre les fenêtres. Soudain, une voix furieuse brisa le silence :

POTTER ! BLACK ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fabriqué ?

Des éclats de rires retentirent. Ils provenaient de la Salle de Métamorphose où le Professeur McGonagall venait d'être interrompue dans son cours par un incident plutôt insolite.

Au milieu des élèves hilares, Severus Rogue s'agitait furieusement, le visage couvert d'écailles. Il adressait des injures à deux garçons qui riaient plus fort que les autres mais la langue de serpent qui s'agitait hors de sa bouche l'empêchait de se faire comprendre.

McGonagall poussa un soupir exaspéré :

M. Rogue, allez donc à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh saura faire disparaître tout cela. M. Goyle, vous allez l'accompagner.

Un gros garçon se leva et rejoignit Rogue. Avant de sortir de la salle, ce dernier fusilla du regard, les deux camarades qui se tenaient les côtes. Après son départ, McGonagall s'intéressa aux rieurs en les regardant d'un air sévère par-dessus ses lunettes carrées :

Veuillez cesser de rire ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est vraiment une honte ! Combien de fois devrai-je vous dire de vous calmer ?

Les coupables se forcèrent à s'arrêter de rire par respect pour leur professeur qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup. Sirius Black essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et James Potter nettoya ses lunettes puis se redressa sur sa chaise. Pourtant, leurs visages indiquaient clairement qu'ils ne regrettaient pas le moins du monde leur mauvaise farce.

McGonagall les observa, découragée puis se tourna vers un autre élève, Remus Lupin qui se pinçait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire :

M. Lupin, vous êtes préfet ! Ne pourriez-vous pas contrôler un peu vos amis ?

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, James s'écria :

Il fait ce qu'il peut professeur ! C'est nous qui ne l'écoutons pas !

Il parlait très franchement comme s'il n'avait peur de rien. Sirius renchérit sur le même ton :

Nous sommes désolés professeur.

Oh, je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, Black ! Je me vois dans l'obligation de sévir. 100 points de moins pour Gryffondor et vous serez tous les deux en retenue ce soir.

James et Sirius finirent par rester tranquilles pour ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin bien que la punition ne leur fasse ni chaud ni froid. Considérant que l'incident était clos, McGonagall repris son cours. Ces deux-là alors ! pensa-t-elle. Ils lui causaient plus de soucis que tous les autres élèves réunis mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de bien les aimer.

Le cours de Métamorphoses était le dernier de la journée. James, Sirius et Remus sortirent de la classe et furent rejoint par Peter Pettigrow, un garçon petit, replet au nez pointu.

A eux quatre, ils formaient un groupe aussi soudés que les quatre mousquetaires. On les surnommaient les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient admirés, respectés et craints, surtout par les Serpentard. James et Sirius étaient les meneurs de la bande. Admirablement intelligents et doués pour tout, ils passaient pourtant le plus clair de leur temps à faire les quatre cent coups. James était surtout réputé pour son talent au Quidditch. Il était l'un des meilleurs attrapeur de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Dans le couloir, il reçut des félicitations pour son match de la veille où il avait attrapé le Vif d'Or après une impressionnante descente en piqué. Il était grand pour un attrapeur et très mince. Il avait des yeux noisettes au regard malicieux qui brillaient derrière ses lunettes. Ses cheveux bruns étaient rebelles à tout tentative de coiffage. Ils se dressaient en épis sur sa tête et lui donnaient un peu l'air d'un lutin. D'abord complexé, James avait fini par tourner la chose à son avantage en se disant que le look du sportif décoiffé remportait pas mal de succès.

Sirius comptait surtout ses fans parmi les filles. Il était considéré comme le plus beau garçon de l'école. Grand, élancé, il avait de longs cheveux noirs qu'il dégageait de ses yeux d'une manière qui faisait chavirer le cœur des filles qui le voyaient faire. Ses yeux noirs et profonds pétillaient d'énergie au milieu de son visage taillé comme celui d'une sculpture grecque. Doté d'un sex-appeal à toute épreuve, il pouvait avoir Poudlard pour harem s'il le voulait. Et de fait, il était parfaitement conscient de son succès et il en profitait. Aucune fille ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir occupé son cœur très longtemps. Sirius passait tout son temps avec James qu'il considérait comme son frère, son alter-ego. A eux deux, ils étaient le cauchemar des Serpentard.

Remus, lui, était plus discret. D'un caractère calme et réfléchi, il était la conscience du groupe. Son statut de préfet lui donnait droit d'autorité mais il aimait beaucoup trop ses amis pour les dénoncer quand ils faisaient des bêtises. Il vivait donc dans une complicité passive et les professeurs qui avaient espéré qu'il parviendrait à contrôler James et Sirius durent déchanter. Remus ne le savait pas mais il avait aussi du succès auprès des filles. Il n'avait pas la beauté dévastatrice de Sirius mais ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'ambre. Ses cheveux châtains clairs retombaient en mèches soyeuses sur ses épaules. Son visage aux traits fins portait des traces d'égratignures et bon nombre d'hypothèses couraient sur l'origine de ses cicatrices. Il avait un sourire doux et un peu mélancolique qui donnait envie de le câliner.

La beauté de Sirius brûlait les cœurs comme un Soleil, celle de Remus luisait comme un rayon de Lune. Lune par laquelle il était maudit car Remus était un loup-garou. Ses amis lui offert la plus belle des preuves d'amitié en devenant des Animagi afin de pouvoir l'accompagner durant ses nuits animales.

Quant à Peter, il n'était ni beau ni brillant. Il avait intégré le groupe un jour où James, Sirius et Remus l'avait sauvé des griffes de Rogue. Etant d'un naturel craintif, il avait trouvé en ses amis, la protection dont il avait besoin. Il était de tous les plans et de tous les mauvais coups et il vénérait James et Sirius. Il bénéficiait aussi de l'angélique patience de Remus qui devait souvent l'aider dans son travail. Il se sentait souvent inférieur à eux bien que ses amis ne lui aient jamais fait de remarques dans ce sens.

Le quatuor se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la sortie du château. Sirius et James se félicitaient mutuellement :

Bien joué Patmol ! dit James en donnant une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule de son ami. Bravo pour la langue de serpent !

Merci cher collègue ! répondit Sirius avec un large sourire. Ton sortilège de Pousse-Caille n'était pas mal non plus !

Ouais ! J'suis fier de moi !

Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi !

Remus se planta devant eux avec un air de reproche :

Rogue ne vous avait rien fait cette fois-ci. C'était de la méchanceté gratuite ! En plein cours en plus ! Vous tenez tant que ça à vous faire renvoyer ?

James sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules du loup-garou :

T'inquiète pas Lunard ! McGonagall nous aime trop pour nous renvoyer. Quant à Servilus, rien n'est gratuit avec lui.

Ouais, dit Sirius. Disons que c'était une petite avance sur le prochain coup fourré qu'il nous fera !

Exact !

Dans le hall, James s'arrêta en voyant arriver une fille aux longs cheveux auburn et dotée de splendides yeux verts : Lily Evans. James était amoureux d'elle depuis deux ans. Comme par réflexe, sa main plongea dans sa poche et en ressortit un Vif d'Or tandis que son autre main ébouriffait ses cheveux s'ils pouvaient l'être encore plus. Sirius secoua la tête :

Non mais franchement, arrête un peu !

Pourquoi ? demanda James sans lâcher Lily des yeux.

Elle descendait l'escalier juste en face d'eux.

C'est ridicule ! continua Sirius. Tu ne la séduiras jamais de cette façon.

Ah oui ? dit James un peu énervé. Tu t'y connaît sûrement mieux, monsieur je-couche-avec-tout-ce-qui-bouge !

Tu veux que je te montre ? dit Sirius d'un air coquin en faisant mine d'aller vers Lily.

James pâlit et l'attrapa avant qu'il n'ait fait un pas :

NON ! Reste là ! Ne t'approche pas d'elle !

Oh là ! Du calme mon vieux je plaisantais ! Je suis ton pote, ne l'oublie pas !

Qu'est-ce que vous faites vous deux ?

C'était Lily qui avait repéré leur petit manège et qui les regardait d'un air soupçonneux. James lâcha Sirius et lui décocha son plus beau sourire :

Rien du tout Evans !

La jeune fille le regarda avec une pointe de mépris et d'un signe de tête, elle désigna le Vif d'Or qu'il avait toujours dans sa main :

Je vois que tu t'étais préparé…Tu allais faire quoi cette fois ? Le jeter en l'air et le rattraper avec un salto arrière en croyant que j'allais être impressionnée ?

James avait perdu toute sa superbe. Les yeux d'émeraude de sa Lily le clouaient sur place. Sirius s'était glissé derrière la jeune fille et faisait signe à James de réagir. Dans un sursaut d'énergie, le jeune homme déclara :

Non pas tout à fait ! Je peux faire mieux que ça tu sais ? Je te montrerai un jour !

Sirius se frappa le front avec le plat de la main et ses lèvres formèrent le mot « imbécile ». Lily le dévisagea en secouant la tête :

Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin !

Sirius acquieça vigoureusement. Lily planta James sur place et s'éloigna à pas rapides. Le pauvre James resta un moment immobile et furieux contre lui-même. Mais pas seulement…

Merci pour ton aide, Sirius ! grogna-t-il.

C'est de ma faute si tu t'y prends comme un manche ? protesta ce dernier. Fallait lui dire un truc gentil au lieu de cette grosse connerie !

Bon allez, ça suffit vous deux ! décréta fermement Remus. Allons prendre l'air avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

Il prit ses deux amis chacun par un bras et les entraîna dehors. Mais James et Sirius continuaient de se faire la tête.

Les Maraudeurs sortirent du château et s'installèrent à leur endroit préféré, sous le hêtre au bord du lac. Peter s'allongea de tout son long sur l'herbe :

Ca fait du bien d'avoir fini de bosser !

Remus jeta un coup d'œil vers le lac et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'une ravissante jeune fille blonde vint s'asseoir sur la rive. Elle portait l'écharpe bleue des Serdaigle.

Attention Remus, voilà ta chérie ! s'écria Sirius qui était appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Chut ! Tais-toi !

Mais pourquoi tu vas pas lui parler ? Elle est seule, profite-en !

Tu vas arrêter de jouer les marieuses ? J'ai aucune chance…

Pourquoi ?

Tu sais très bien pourquoi…

Remus était convaincu que sa condition de loup-garou l'empêcherait à jamais de trouver l'amour. C'était déjà incroyable qu'il ait pu garder ses amis.

Qui voudrait d'un monstre pour petit ami ? ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre.

Tu n'es pas un monstre Remus ! Arrête de dire ça ! s'exclama Sirius. T'es un type formidable et si elle n'est pas capable de voir ça, elle ne te mérite pas !

Oui, et si elle me jette ? répliqua Remus. Elle dira à toute l'école ce que je suis et je n'aurais plus qu'à faire mes valises.

Sirius baissa la tête et se radossa à l'arbre.

Quelques instant plus tard, un garçon brun rejoignit la fille et se mit à l'embrasser.

Oh merde…, murmura James.

C'qui y'a ? demanda Sirius.

James lui fit un signe de tête et Sirius suivit son regard :

Oups ! fit-il à la vue de la scène et son regard se tourna vers Remus.

Il observait le couple d'un air douloureux. Le doré de ses yeux s'était assombrit. Il eut un sourire amer :

Eh voilà…Au moins maintenant, je suis fixé.

Le cœur serré, Sirius vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule :

T'en fais pas Lunard, dit-il doucement. Un jour, tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un.

Non, laisse tomber, soupira Remus. Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un qui se transforme en bête sauvage tous les mois ? C'est sans espoir…

Le ton du jeune homme était calme mais une grosse boule se formait dans sa gorge. Il était condamné à passer sa vie tout seul. Il voulut cacher son visage à ses amis mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas dupes. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à James qui lui renvoya le même regard attristé. Leur dispute était oubliée.

Des trois, c'était Sirius qui était le plus proche de Remus. Dès leur rencontre, il avait tout de suite apprécié la gentillesse et la douceur du loup-garou qui contrastait avec son caractère vif et impatient. C'était lui qui avait proposé à James et Peter de devenir des Animagi pour le soutenir durant la pleine Lune. Il souhaitait de toutes ses forces que Remus trouve enfin le bonheur car il avait déjà trop souffert.

Bien que Remus eut la tête baissée, Sirius aperçut une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Alors, il le prit dans ses bras. Malgré sa fierté, Remus se laissa faire tant la chaleur de son ami était réconfortante. Il se força néanmoins à ravaler ses larmes. James et Peter s'étaient rapprochés et James lui chuchota :

Il y a une chose dont je veux que tu sois sûr Lunard, c'est que nous serons toujours là pour toi.

Remus sortit des bras de Sirius et sourit faiblement :

Merci les gars.

Plus loin, le couple s'embrassait toujours. Remus ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il se leva et mis son sac sur ses épaules :

Je retourne à la Salle Commune.

On vient avec toi ! s'écrièrent ses amis.

Pendant le dîner, Remus eut la malchance d'avoir la fille qu'il aimait juste dans son champs de vision. Sa peine était encore vive et il en perdit presque l'appétit. James, assis en face de lui s'en aperçut et sa plaça de manière à lui cacher la fille :

Oublie-la Lunard ! Ca ne sert à rien de déprimer comme ça !

James a raison, déclara Sirius. Tu ferais mieux de manger mon pote ! Tu dois reprendre des forces.

La pleine Lune avait eu lieu deux jours avant et Remus en portait encore la trace sur son visage pâle et fatigué.

Je n'ai pas faim.

Menteur ! dit Sirius. Mange sinon c'est moi qui t'obligerai !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sirius saisit la fourchette de Remus et la porta à la bouche de son ami :

Allez mon p'tit Remy, gazouilla-t-il, une cuillère pour Papa, une cuillère pour Maman…

James et Peter éclatèrent de rire.

Arrête ! fit Remus en riant lui aussi. Je vais avoir la honte !

Ah ! Enfin, tu souris ! C'est mieux comme ça.

Remus reprit sa fourchette et recommença à manger.

Après le dîner, McGonagall vint chercher James et Sirius pour leur retenue. Le premier fut condamné à aller récurer les toilettes des garçons et le second à ranger la Salle d'Histoire de la magie que Peeves s'était amusé à mettre sens dessus dessous. Tout cela sans magie bien entendu.

Sirius se rendit donc dans la classe, heureux de ne pas avoir écopé de la punition de James. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de pousser un soupir en voyant l'état de la salle. Peeves n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Avant de s'y mettre, il s'installa tranquillement sur la chaise du professeur et sortit de sa poche un petit miroir carré. Le miroir à double sens, un objet précieux qu'il avait trouvé chez Zonko. James avait le même et ils pouvaient ainsi communiquer même s'ils se trouvaient à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Sirius regarda dans le miroir et appela :

James !

Aussitôt son image fut remplacé par celle de son ami.

Alors Patmol, t'as commencé ?

Non, j'ai tout le temps. J'aimerais pas être à ta place par contre ! Nettoyer les chiottes !

Oui bon ça va ! N'en rajoute pas !

Les garçons finirent par se mettre au travail en se débrouillant pour garder leur miroir devant eux.

Quand je pense que dans deux ans, on partira d'ici, soupira James.

Il était à quatre pattes sur le sol en train de frotter le carrelage. Perché sur un tabouret, Sirius remettait les livres sur leurs étagères respectives. La poussière menaçait de le faire éternuer.

Ouais…ça s'est passé tellement vite. A…Atchoum !

A tes souhaits !

Merci ! J'évite de penser au dernier jour qu'on passera ici. Je crois que je ne serais pas bien.

J'ai encore deux ans pour séduire Lily…, dit James plus pour lui-même que pour Sirius.

Tu veux pas t'en chercher une autre plutôt ?

Non ! Je finirai par y arriver ! Je sortirai avec elle avant la fin, tu verras. Et qui sait, peut être qu'on se mariera ?

J'ai hâte de voir ça ! ricana Sirius.

Mais tu verras ! Tu seras mon témoin !

Ouh là ! Mais c'est trop d'honneur mon cher Cornedrue !

A ce moment-là, Sirius remarqua une petite porte au fond de la salle. Il se rappela l'avoir déjà notée auparavant et il voulut savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce qui était toujours fermée. Il prit le miroir, descendit de son tabouret et se dirigea vers la porte.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda James.

C'est le moment d'aller jeter un œil dans la pièce du fond, tu ne crois pas ?

La porte était fermée à clef. Sirius sortit sa baguette :

Alohomora !

Le verrou sauta et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Une forte odeur de moisi s'échappa la pièce obscure.

Lumos.

Le jet de lumière révéla un véritable fouillis d'objets de toutes sortes.

Hé ! s'écria James. Je peux voir ?

Sirius tourna le miroir vers le désordre :

Oh ce n'est rien qu'un débarras ! dit James d'un ton déçu.

Sur sa droite, Sirius aperçut une très grande horloge couverte de poussière dont le cadran ne comportait ni chiffres ni aiguilles mais représentait la carte du ciel.

Tiens ! Il y a une horloge bizarre…

Vu son état, elle devait être hors-service depuis longtemps. Pourtant, un faible cliquetis se faisait entendre à l'intérieur. Perplexe, Sirius chercha à comprendre comment on pouvait savoir l'heure avec un aussi étrange cadran. En l'examinant, il s'aperçut qu'on pouvait le faire vers la gauche ou vers la droite. Il lui fit faire au hasard plusieurs tours vers la droite et crut avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque le carillon s'enclencha.

Dong !

Patmol ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

James ! Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie !

Dong !

Les étoiles sur le cadran s'animèrent et changèrent de place.

Dong !

Le coup résonna lugubrement et les étoiles se figèrent. Sirius avait disparu. Il ne restait que le miroir d'où s'élevait la voix de James :

Sirius ? Sirius, tu m'entends ?


	2. Vingt ans après

Stellmaria : Ouais ma première revieweuse ! Merci pour les compliments et le tuyau sur les reviews anonymes ! C'est sûr que je fais gaffe à l'orthographe parce que c'est plus agréable à lire quand il n'y a pas de fautes. Quand au Hermione-Sirius, ça tombe bien parce que j'ai un petit one-shot là-dessus qui moisi dans mon tiroir. Je ne vais pas tarder à le taper et à le mettre en ligne ! 

**Eillis : **Merci pour ta review et v'la la suite ! Ces deux chapitres sont arrivés très vite parce qu'ils étaient déjà tapés mais après il va falloir attendre un peu. En plus, je me dépatouille entre plusieurs fics alors je vous dis pas le boulot !

**Noria Longleaf** Moi aussi, j'adore les Maraudeurs et surtout Sirius et Remus ! Tu lui as foutu une baffe à Siri ! Faut dire qu'il le mérite des fois mais on l'aime quand même !

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Merci toi aussi pour le truc des reviews anonymes. Oui Sirius a un sacré égo mais je le vois bien comme ça étant jeune. Le plus beau mec de Poudlard forcèment….Ca fait partie de son charme. Quand à Snape…il y aura un moment où les deux vont se retrouver face-à-face et ça va être pour le moins tendu. Hin ! Hin !

**Valérie** : Ok, je te préviendrais. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier !

**Chapitre II / Vingt ans après**

Le dortoir de Gryffondor était désert ou presque. Sur l'un des lits, un jeune homme mince était allongé, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il semblait plongé dans une sombre rêverie à en juger par l'ombre de tristesse qui assombrissait le vert de ses yeux. Des pas retentirent dans le couloir et un autre garçon à la chevelure flamboyante entra et demanda :

- Hé Harry ! On va faire un tour dans le parc avant le dîner, tu viens ?

Sans bouger, Harry répondit d'un ton las :

- Non merci, Ron. Je vais rester ici.

Ron l'observa quelques secondes puis lança :

- OK. A plus tard.

Il sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Hermione qui l'attendait au bas des marches.

- Alors ?

Ron secoua la tête. La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres et murmura :

- J'en étais sûre.

Depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry avait beaucoup changé. Il s'était brutalement refermé sur lui-même et il ne parlait presque plus, même à ses meilleurs amis. Lui qui venait d'avoir seize ans, paraissait dix ans de plus à cause de son visage pâle et triste marqué par le chagrin et les soucis. Ron et Hermione étaient au courant pour la prophétie et s'étaient jurés de faire tout leur possible pour le soutenir. Mais Harry refusait toute aide et jamais, il ne se confiait. Confiné dans une bulle de silence, il restait des heures durant, les yeux dans le vague à réfléchir. Il marchait lentement, les mains dans les poches, le visage indéchiffrable et ses amis qui le suivaient, sentaient parfois le poids du monde qui pesait sur lui en lui faisant courber la tête.

La scène de la mort de Sirius hantait l'esprit de Harry. Cinq mois avaient passé depuis cette nuit fatale. Sa peine et son sentiment de culpabilité n'avaient pas cessé de s'accroître sans qu'il parvienne même à en parler. Tout restait coincé au fond de lui mais menaçait d'exploser à chaque instant. De plus, il devait aussi supporter l'idée d'être le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Harry était de plus en plus convaincu qu'il ne se sortirait pas vivant de cette histoire.

Le soir venu, il descendit à la Grande Salle mais ses amis durent faire preuve de persuasion pour lui faire avaler quelque chose. Car, en plus de déprimer, il dépérissait à vue d'œil et Ron et Hermione craignaient de le voir tomber d'épuisement.

Depuis la table des professeurs, Remus observait tristement Harry en se maudissant de son impuissance. Dumbledore l'avait rappelé à Poudlard en pensant que sa présence serait bénéfique pour Harry mais toutes les tentatives de consolation du loup-garou s'étaient révélées vaines. Remus s'en voulait car il avait juré sur la mémoire de Sirius de prendre soin de lui.

Harry ne supporta pas longtemps l'agitation de la Grande Salle. Il fuyait la foule et le bruit. Il pensait quelque fois à ce placard noir et silencieux où les Dursley l'avaient enfermé pendant si longtemps et il lui prenait parfois l'envie d'y retourner. Il prit congé de Ron et Hermione qui le laissèrent partir d'un air navré. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire.

Harry traîna dans les étages sans but précis. Toute envie l'avait déserté depuis longtemps. Même le Quidditch ne parvenait pas à le ranimer. Pire : quand il était sur son balai, de drôles de pensées lui traversaient l'esprit lorsqu'il regardait le sol, quinze mètres plus bas.

Soudain, le silence du couloir fut brisé par une voix joyeuse :

- James ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon pote ?

Harry sursauta. Qui était l'abruti qui criait comme ça ? Il se retourna vivement et…..le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Tout son corps se figea, son cœur s'arrêta tandis qu'il regardait le garçon qui s'avançait vers lui. Ce dernier dut remarquer quelque chose de bizarre car il s'arrêta à trois pas de Harry en fixant ses yeux.

- James ?

Un air de doute s'inscrivit sur son visage. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda d'une voix hésitante :

- Euh…c'est toi ?

Il s'écoula un petit temps avant que Harry ne retrouve la force de parler et encore ne fut-il capable que de murmurer le nom de Sirius d'une voix faible. De son côté, Sirius était complètement perdu. James n'avait pas les yeux verts ! Il n'avait jamais été très observateur mais en six ans d'amitié, il s'en serait aperçu ! Pourtant, ce garçon était son portrait craché et il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir vu un sosie de James à Poudlard. Il remarqua que son vis-à-vis pâlissait et soudain, il vacilla. Sirius le rattrapa juste à temps.

- Hé ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Harry était sans forces. Sirius l'assit contre le mur. A travers ses vêtements, il sentit que ce garçon était très frêle. Non, décidément ce n'était pas James. Il s'accroupit devant lui et le prit par les épaules :

- Ca va mon vieux ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher l'infirmière ?

Avec stupéfaction, il vit les yeux de Harry se remplire de larmes et couler le long de ses joues pâles. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Sirius commençait à avoir peur. C'était peut-être grave. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là, même pour chercher du secours. Il jeta un regard autour de lui en espérant que quelqu'un vienne. Sinon, il appellerait. Il entendit la voix sanglotante de Harry qui répétait :

- Sirius…Sirius….

- Oui c'est moi, fit-il doucement en se retournant. Mais pourquoi tu p…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase parce que Harry s'était jeté contre lui en éclatant en sanglots.

- Mais… !

Harry pleurait, pleurait et s'accrochait au bras de Sirius comme pour l'empêcher de s'envoler. Des mois de désespoir coulaient hors de lui comme une rivière en crue. Sirius était franchement déconcerté. Timidement, il caressa le dos de Harry en tentant de le calmer mais il ne connaissait pas ce garçon et ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Pendant ce temps, Harry faisait des efforts surhumains pour ravaler ses larmes. Voyant cela, Sirius tenta d'avoir des explications :

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? Explique-moi ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! En plus tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon meilleur ami. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Harry cessa de pleurer et s'éloigna de Sirius. Il le regarda, toujours incrédule.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois arrivé là…

- Quoi !

Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, Harry ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait bien devant lui, Sirius âgé de seize ans tel qu'il l'avait vu un jour dans la Pensine de Rogue.

- Tu m'as pris pour mon…pour James Potter ?

- Ben oui ! C'est fou ce que tu lui ressembles ! Mais en ce moment, il est en train de récurer les toilettes alors j'avais trouvé bizarre de le voir ici !

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Manifestement, Sirius se croyait encore à son époque. Devait-il lui dire ?

- Tu finiras pas le savoir de toute façon…marmonna-t-il.

- Savoir quoi ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

- Euh, d'après toi, on est en quelle année ?

- En 1976 bien sûr !

- Non.

- Non ?

-Non. Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment ça se fait mais tu as fait un saut de vingt ans dans le futur. On est en 1996.

La mâchoire de Sirius s'ouvrit et se referma. Il s'assit sur ses talons.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout. Et moi, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je suis le fils de James.

Sirius se rappela alors d'une chose :

- L'horloge ! C'est cette foutu horloge, j'en suis sûr !

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux puis regarda Harry :

- Tu….es le fils de James ?

Harry acquièça. C'est alors qu'un bruit de pas retentit et Dumbledore apparut. Il s'arrêta et considéra les deux jeunes hommes assis par terre. En un coup d'œil, il comprit la situation :

- Par la barbe de Merlin !

- Professeur Dumbledore ! s'écria Sirius en se relevant, heureux de voir un visage familier. Malgré ses vingt ans de plus, Dumbledore n'avait pas changé comme s'il lui était impossible de vieillir davantage.

Harry aussi s'était relevé et tentait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées et dans son cœur plein à déborder. Dumbledore lui signifia par un regard qu'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Puis, il prit les deux garçons par les épaules :

- Venez dans mon bureau tous les deux. Sirius, tu vas tout m'expliquer.

Et tous trois se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry marchait derrière Sirius. Le choc qu'il avait ressenti commençait à s'estomper pour faire place à un méli-mélo de bonheur, de chagrin et d'anxiété. Son parrain était là, devant lui et bien vivant. Mais ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait perdu. Ce Sirius-là n'avait pas encore passé douze ans à Azkaban. Ce Sirius-là ne le connaissait pas.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur les fit asseoir et s'installa derrière son bureau.

- Bon, je t'écoute Sirius. Raconte-moi comment tu as fait pour te retrouver ici.

- C'est un accident professeur. J'étais en retenue dans la Salle d'Histoire de la Magie. James aussi mais il nettoyait les toilettes des garçons. Il y avait une espèce de réduit au fond de la salle. J'y ai jeté un coup et je suis tombé sur une vieille horloge.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux du vieux sorcier qui se cala dans son fauteuil.

- Continue.

- J'ai tripoté le cadran qui représentait la carte du ciel et soudain la pendule s'est mise à sonner. Et je me suis retrouvé à la même place mais vingt ans plus tard.

- Je comprends tout. Cette pendule sert effectivement à voyager dans le temps. Elle a été confiée au Département des Mystères.

Harry se souvint tout d'un coup d'une salle pleine d'horloges et de pendules qu'il avait traversée au Ministère de la Magie.

- Comment je vais faire pour retourner dans le passé ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais essayer de récupérer cette horloge. En attendant, tu vas rester ici et suivre les cours comme tu le faisais.

- D'accord.

- Et, il faudrait que tu prennes un autre nom. J'inventerai une histoire pour expliquer ta venue tardive demain matin. Tu devras te soumettre à l'épreuve du Choixpeau.

- Pourvu que je ne change pas de maison…

- Il y a peu de risques. En attendant, tu dormiras dans une chambre à part cette nuit.

- Ok !

Sirius se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit.

- Professeur, Harry m'a dit avant que vous arriviez qu'il était le fils de James.

- C'est exact, confirma Dumbledore en souriant. Mais il y a autre chose encore. Harry est aussi ton filleul.

Sirius resta un instant bouche bée puis il éclata de rire :

- Ben ça alors ! J'en apprends des trucs !

- Tu n'as pas fini d'être surpris !

Ils sortirent du bureau. Dumbledore montra à Sirius sa nouvelle chambre en lui défendant de se montrer jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne le chercher le lendemain matin. Une fois seul avec Harry, il lui demanda comment il allait.

- Bizarre, répondit-il. Ca m'a fait un choc de le revoir.

- Je m'en doute bien, dit le sorcier en posant sa main sur son épaule. Mais je dois te demander une chose importante : ne révèle rien à Sirius de ce qui va se passer dans son futur. Absolument rien, tu as compris Harry ? Rien sur la mort de tes parents non plus. Je n'ose imaginer ce que cela lui ferait.

Harry soupira. Comment allait-il faire ? Sirius allait sûrement le bombarder de questions. Il allait devoir s'inventer une autre vie. Il promit quand même de garder le secret et remonta dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Ron et Hermione l'attendaient dans la Salle Commune. Lorsqu'il entra, ils se précipitèrent vers lui, l'air très inquiet :

- Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ? Tu vas bien ?

- Ca va. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui m'est arrivé. Vous devriez vous asseoir.

Et il leur raconta tout. Ron et Hermione n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. A la fin du récit, Ron bondit en s'écriant :

- Mais c'est génial ! Tu dois être super heureux de l'avoir retrouvé !

Harry sourit tristement. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil et se tourna vers le rouquin :

Ce n'est pas si génial que ça, Ron.

- Pourquoi ?

Harry croisa les yeux d'Hermione et vit qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui.

- Sirius risque de repartir dans peu de temps. Et ce n'est pas tout à fait celui qu'on a connu.

Harry approuva du chef et se mit à baîller longuement. Il était complètement vidé. Il voulait attendre le lendemain avant de repenser à tout ça. Il monta se coucher. Hermione se tourna vers Ron :

- Tu as remarqué ?

- Ouais, il est plus bavard que d'habitude ce soir.

- Il faut qu'on veille sur lui. Je ne suis pas sûre que le débarquement de Sirius soit une très bonne chose pour lui.

Ron haussa les épaules :

- On verra bien. En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'être à demain pour le voir.

- Moi aussi en fait. Bon, il faut qu'on aille dormir. Bonne nuit !

- B'nuit !

Ils montèrent chacun dans leur dortoir. Ron vit que Harry avait tiré les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il aurait aimé discuter avec lui mais apparemment, son ami voulait rester tranquille. Ron enfila donc son pyjama et se glissa dans ses draps.

**Voilà ! Un peu de patience pour la suite et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! Kiss.**


	3. De surprise en surprise

**Stellmaria : **L'OS Sirius/ Hermione est déjà en ligne ! Je ne peux pas faire ce couple-là dans cette fic car elle déjà longue et je préfère me concentrer sur Sirius et Harry. J'écris juste que Hermione n'est pas insensible à lui car Sirius trouve le moyen de charmer toutes les filles qui le voient ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même !

**Chapitre III/ De surprises en surprises**

Le lendemain matin, Dumbledore annonça l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève, Roman Gray, venu des Etats-Unis. Debout dans un coin, Sirius observait tout cela très amusé. Il imaginait déjà la tête de ses amis lorsqu'il leur raconterait son aventure. Le Choixpeau et le tabouret l'attendaient déjà devant la table des professeurs. Sirius y jeta un coup d'œil pour voir s'il connaissait du monde. Il retrouva avec plaisir la mine sévère de McGonagall toujours coiffée de son éternel chignon. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir tout le monde car Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'avancer. Alors qu'il marchait vers le Choixpeau, il perçut une exclamation étouffée chez les professeurs. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur un homme assis à l'extrême bout de la table, qui le regardait avec un mélange d'émotion et d'incrédulité. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher quand il le reconnut.

Remus !

C'était bien son ami avec vingt ans de plus et quelques rides. Il était donc devenu professeur ? Sirius s'assit sur le tabouret et MacGonagall lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête :

Alors comme ça tu viens du passé ? En mille ans, je n'avais jamais vu ça ! Tu étais à Gryffondor ? Eh bien, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change car tu es toujours le même donc….GRYFFONDOR !

La table des rouge et or se mit à applaudir pour saluer l'arrivée de la nouvelle recrue. Sirius vint s'asseoir tout de suite à côté de Harry avec un grand sourire :

Ouf ! Pendant une seconde j'ai eu la crainte stupide qu'il m'envoie dans une autre maison.

Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, dit Harry qui baissa ensuite la voix pour présenter Sirius à ses amis :

Sirius, je te présente Ron et Hermione. Ils sont au courant pour…ce que tu sais et ils te connaissent.

Salut ! dit Sirius en serrant la main de Ron et d'Hermione.

Neville se pencha par-dessus la table pour saluer Sirius :

Salut Roman ! Je m'appelle Neville Londubat. Tu viens de quel coin des Etats-Unis ?

Euh…de l'école de sorcellerie de Salem. Mes parents bossaient au Ministère de la Magie américain mais on leur a proposé un poste plus intéressant ici alors on a déménagé.

Neville eut une mimique d'approbation puis replongea dans ses œufs au bacon.

Tu mens bien ! murmura Harry en souriant.

Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! J'ai tout un speech de près si on me pose trop de questions. Au fait, le prof là-bas, qu'est-ce qu'il enseigne ?

Sirius désigna Lupin qui semblait avoir perdu l'appétit.

La Défense contre les Forces du Mal, répondit Hermione.

Je le connais ! C'est l'un de mes meilleurs potes à mon époque.

On sait ! répondit en chœur les trois amis.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

Ah ? Vous savez beaucoup de choses sur moi, j'ai l'impression !

Il rit et se mit à dévorer son petit déjeuner sans s'apercevoir que les trois amis le regardaient avec un mélange de tristesse et d'affection. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius demanda :

C'est quoi le prochain cours ?

Potions, répondit Hermione. D'ailleurs on ferait bien de se dépêcher même si ce prof-là est vraiment plus sympa.

On a un remplaçant en ce moment, complèta Neville. Il est cool et j'aimerais bien qu'il reste toute l'année. Je ne suis vraiment pas pressé de voir Rogue revenir.

A ce nom, Sirius faillit s'étouffer avec sa tranche de bacon :

Rogue ! Tu as bien dit Rogue !

Ben oui, fit Neville surpris. Tu le connais ?

Ouais un peu, répondit Sirius sans s'expliquer davantage.

Décidément, il allait de surprise en surprise. Comment cet imbécile de Servilus avait-il pu devenir professeur ? Encore heureux qu'il ne fût pas là car Sirius n'aurait pas supporté d'être son élève. Voyant que Harry se taisait depuis un bon moment, il se tourna vers lui :

Dis Harry, je suis un bon parrain j'espère ?

Harry essaya de sourire :

T'es super…Je ne te vois pas souvent mais quand je viens chez toi, on passe de bons moments.

Cool ! Je fais quoi comme métier ?

Tu ne travailles pas. Tu as hérité d'un membre de ta famille donc tu peux te le permettre.

Je veux devenir Auror pourtant ! De qui ai-je bien pu hériter alors que toute ma famille me voit comme une honte ? Mon oncle peut-être….

Harry était sur des charbons ardents tant les questions de Sirius lui faisaient mal. C'est avec soulagement qu'il vit arriver l'heure d'aller en cours. Sirius aussi guettait ce moment mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il observa Remus qui sortait de table. Celui-ci lui fit discrètement signe de le suivre et sortit de la Grande Salle. Sirius se précipita à sa suite.

Remus sortit sur le perron du château, à l'écart de la foule des élèves qui se dispersait dans le hall. Lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Sirius derrière lui, il se retourna et le serra dans ses bras.

Lunard ! Je suis trop content de te retrouver ici ! s'écria Sirius en lui rendant son étreinte.

Remus tentait de refouler toutes les émotions qui le torturaient à entendre cette voix jeune et énergique qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Dumbledore lui avait tout expliqué et lui avait fait promettre de ne pas dire la vérité à Sirius. Il se retint à grand-peine de pleurer car Sirius lui aurait posé des questions. Le revoir ainsi à seize ans alors qu'il avait maintenant l'âge d'être son père lui donnait un profond sentiment de tristesse. Par un puissant effort sur lui-même, il parvint à prendre une voix joyeuse :

Sirius ! Si tu savais comme ça me fait bizarre de te voir comme ça !

Pareil pour moi ! J'ai tellement de questions à te poser. Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu ?

Comme tu le vois, je suis professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

C'est génial ! Et toi qui disais que tu ne parviendrais jamais à trouver du travail !

C'est le cas. Dumbledore est le seul à m'embaucher. Ailleurs, on n'a jamais voulu de moi.

Le sourire de Sirius disparut.

C'est dégoûtant…

Remus haussa les épaules avec fatalité.

Ca fait combien de temps que tu enseignes ici ? demanda Sirius

J'étais déjà venu il y a trois ans mais j'ai démissionné car ma lycanthropie a fini par se savoir et je me doutais bien que les parents d'élèves allaient faire un scandale. Mais depuis, il y a eu tellement de catastrophes avec mes successeurs que Dumbledore est venu me trouver et a insisté pour que je revienne. D'après lui, je suis le meilleur prof qu'il ait trouvé ces dernières années et il se fiche complètement de ce que les gens pourraient dire.

Et il a bien raison !

Pour ce qui est du reste…je ne suis pas marié, je n'ai pas d'enfants mais je m'occupe de Harry autant que possible.

Oui, le fils de James…C'est complètement dingue ! Il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. D'ailleurs, quand je l'ai vu j'ai vraiment cru que c'était James et je n'ai pas compris tout de suite que j'avais changé d'époque.

Tu sais que tu es son parrain ?

Ouais. T'as des nouvelles de Peter ?

Le visage de Remus se ferma.

Il va bien. Il travaille au Département des Transports Magiques.

Sirius était si détendu comme si ça le faisait rire d'être là ! Remus se rendit compte de l'énorme différence qu'il y avait entre le Patmol de sa jeunesse et l'homme taciturne et traumatisé qu'il avait retrouvé des années plus tard. Il prit le jeune homme par l'épaule et le reconduisit dans le château.

Allez va en cours ! On se voit dans deux heures.

Oh là là ! C'est vrai que je vais t'avoir comme prof !

Les lèvres de Sirius se plissèrent en un sourire malicieux. Remus surprit ce sourire et soupira intérieurement. Le connaissant, Sirius se préparait à lui jouer quelques tours dans sa classe pour voir s'il oserait le punir.

_Je vais me gêner ! Je ne veux pas que les autres élèves crient au favoritisme._

Deux heures plus tard, sa fermeté fut mise à rude épreuve car Sirius déploya tout son talent pour le déconcentrer. Il s'assit au premier, juste sous son nez, et passa l'heure à le contempler d'un air béat comme s'il lui enseignait les secrets de l'univers ! Son voisin se retenait de rire, abasourdi par le culot monstre du nouveau. Ensuite, Sirius passa à ses meilleures grimaces qu'il réservait d'habitude aux professeurs qui avaient le dos tourné. A un moment, il tira la langue en louchant de son mieux. Remus faillit éclater de rire et pour se contenir, il interrogea le farceur :

Roman, au lieu de grimacer, pourrais-tu me dire à quoi sert le sort de Malorein ?

Le sort de Malautrain ? s'écria Sirius bien fort, évidemment, ça donne des hémorroïdes !

Toute la classe éclata de rire, y comprit Remus. Sirius venait de lui rappeler le sale tour qu'ils avaient joué à un Serpentard dont il avait oublié le nom. Sirius avait trouvé un sort qui infligeait des hémorroïdes particulièrement douloureuses. Il l'avait lancé au pauvre garçon pendant le cours d'Enchantements et pendant toute l'heure, les Maraudeurs s'étaient tordus de rire en le regardant se tortiller sur sa chaise.

Sirius avait fait exprès de mentionner ce sort et heureux de voir que Remus se rappelait de cette blague, il lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Remus tenta désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de la situation :

Non, Roman. Le sort de Malorein, du nom de son inventeur, consiste à renvoyer les mauvais sorts à leur expéditeur avec une puissance double.

Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! fit Sirius avec un air niais.

Remus se leva pour écrire au tableau. Pendant ce temps, Sirius prit sa baguette et la pointa sur ses oreilles :

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? chuchota son voisin, abasourdi.

Attends, tu vas voir.

Sirius rangea ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et attendit patiemment. Lorsque Remus se retourna, il se retrouva devant un Sirius dont les oreilles, transformées en oreilles de chien, s'agitaient joyeusement. Remus piqua un fou rire incontrôlable, imité par toute la classe. Fier de lui, Sirius poussa la blague jusqu'à tirer la langue et aboyer. Remus riait mais n'en pouvait plus. Sirius était incontrôlable et il état bien placé pour le savoir ! Cependant, il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça !

M. Gray, vos pitreries dépasse les bornes !

Il voulait prendre un ton sévère mais ses larmes de rire lui enlevaient toute crédibilité !

20 poins de moins pour Gryffondor !

_Vingt ? Je mériterais cinquante !_ pensa Sirius qui ne se départit pas de son sourire. Il se calma quand même mais ses oreilles continuèrent de battre jusqu'à la fin du cours. Après que tout le monde fut parti, il alla voir Remus :

Alors professeur ? Je ne t'ai pas trop enquiquiné j'espère ?

Vas te faire foutre ! répliqua Remus en riant.

Ah ! Vous vous oubliez Professeur Lupin ! Quel exemple vraiment !

Mais quel casse-pied….marmonna Remus. Tu as bien démoli mon cours en tout cas ! Tu comptes faire ça tout le temps ?

Non, je ne voudrais pas te faire perdre le respect de tes élèves !

Trop aimable !

C'était bien le coup des oreilles hein ?

Mais oui c'est ça ! Fiche le camp où tu vas être en retard pour la suite !

Oui Monsieur ! répondit Sirius d'une petite voix flûtée. Il fit un grand sourire à Remus et disparut dans le couloir.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. Sirius s'intégrait parfaitement à ses nouveaux camarades qu'il divertissait avec ses blagues et sa bonne humeur. Quelle que soit l'époque, son charme avait toujours le même effet et plus d'une fille se mettait à glousser sur son passage. Il faisait craquer les plus froides d'entre elles et même- Harry et Ron n'en revenaient pas- Hermione ne paraissait pas insensible. Sirius et elle étaient les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard aussi travaillaient-ils souvent ensemble. Mais la jeune fille avait une intuition plus aiguisée que lui et il ne se privait pas de la complimenter :

Tu m'étonnes chaque jour Hermione ! C'est rare de trouver une fille qui soit aussi mignonne et intelligente.

Hermione rougissait et Ron s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'aimait pas du tout voir Hermione regarder un autre garçon. Bien qu'il fût convaincu de n'avoir aucune chance avec elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

Harry restait souvent silencieux dans son coin. D'ailleurs, il se refermait de plus en plus. Son comportement intriguait beaucoup Sirius qui se disait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas hérité du caractère de son père. En fait, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec lui. Depuis qu'il était là, il avait surtout sympathisé avec des gens comme Dean et Seamus avec qui il s'amusait bien. Son filleul restait, somme toute, un inconnu. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui mais dés qu'il tentait une approche, Harry répétait qu'il n'y avait rien et Sirius n'avait pas le talent de Remus qui savait toujours comment amener les gens à se confier.

**Je coupe là parce que le chapitre est beaucoup trop long sinon. Pour Rogue, ne vous en faites pas, il va revenir.**


	4. Comme chien et serpent

**Rebecca Black : **Une bonne idée de fic ? Merci ! C'était surtout intéressant comment ceux de l'époque de Harry se débrouilleraient pour cacher la vérité au jeune Sirius.

**Lily : **Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi Sirius est mon perso préféré ! J'aurais tellement voulu que Harry finisse par vivre chez lui méchante Rowling. Il en a bavé en plus, c'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite et la réaction de Rogue. Il était sympa à écrire ce chapitre !

**Lord Pot **: Je sais que c'est court, le problème c'est que sur le papier, mes chapitres sont longs et ça prend du temps pour les taper. Pas de crise cardiaque, voilà la suite ! Je ne sais pas quelle longueur elle aura une fois en ligne. A plus et merci pour ta review !

**Ouky : **Merci ! Pour la réaction de Rogue, c'est juste en bas ! J'adore ses brises de becs avec Sirius ! Dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas eu plus que ça dans le bouquin.

**Chapitre IV/ Comme chien et serpent**

Au bout de deux semaines, Rogue revint au château au grand dam de la plupart des élèves et surtout de Sirius. Le matin de son retour, Rogue ne cessa de fixer Sirius depuis la table des professeurs en mettant toute sa réserve de haine dans ses yeux noirs. De son côté, Sirius ne se gêna pas pour lui renvoyer son antipathie et pour finir, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avalèrent quoi que ce soit. Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient à la fois inquiets et impatients de voir comment se déroulerait le cours de Potions.

Sirius, chuchota Hermione en se penchant vers le jeune homme, je sais que c'est difficile mais s'il te plaît, essaie de garder ton calme ! Rogue est une vraie peau de vache ! Il saute sur toutes les occasions de retirer des points à Gryffondor alors ne lui donne pas ce plaisir.

Un grognement fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçut. Le visage fermé et les nerfs à vif, Sirius se rendit au cours de son pire ennemi. Quand Rogue arriva, il fit comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur son nom pendant l'appel :

Roman Gray…

Ses yeux glacials fusillèrent Sirius qui ne baissa pas le regard. Pour en peu, il aurait montré les crocs. Hermione tournait la tête de l'un à l'autre comme si elle suivait un match de tennis. Si les regards étaient mortels, Sirius et Rogue se seraient entre-tués. Rogue eut un sourire sadique avant de dire d'une voix doucereuse :

M.Gray, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes nouveau ici que vous pouvez vous permettre d'être négligé. Mettez votre cravate correctement et j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor.

Sirius avait toujours l'habitude de ne jamais attacher sa cravate. Ce jour-là, elle pendait de chaque côté de son cou. Il la noua rapidement, sans cesser de fixer Roge d'un air assassin.

Pour le coup, Rogue oublia complètement Harry et déversa toute sa hargne sur Sirius. De petites piques en questions vicieuses, il ne rata pas une occasion de le mettre dans l'embarras :

M. Gray, vous qui vous croyez si intelligent, dites-moi un peu à quoi sert une potion d'Ubiquité.

Sirius ne broncha pas, ne voulant pas laisser paraître son ignorance. La main d'Hermione se leva, rapide comme l'éclair :

Professeur ! Cette potion est du niveau des ASPICS !

Silence Granger ! rugit Rogue puis sa voix diminua de plusieurs crans, alors M. Gray ?

Sirius croisa les bras, se cala sur le dossier de sa chaise et répondit en regardant Rogue bien en face :

J'en sais rien…_Monsieur._

Il insista lourdement sur le dernier mot en y mettant un mépris évident. Tous les élèves retenaient leur souffle et regardaient l'orage s'annoncer en redoutant le premier coup de tonnerre. Un horrible rictus découvrit les dents jaunes de Rogue :

Vous ne savez pas ? Et vous en êtes fier ! 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor !

Sirius haussa les épaules et répliqua aussi sec :

Vous attendez quoi pour nous expliquer ? Comme ça, je me coucherais moins bête ce soir !

Tout le monde observait Sirius avec admiration. A part Harry, personne n'avait jamais tenu tête à Rogue. L'atmosphère humide du cachot était lourde d'hostilité. Rogue répondit sans s'énerver plus :

La Potion d'Ubiquité permet à celui qui la boit de se trouver dans deux endroits à la fois. Enfoncez-vous bien ça dans le crâne, Gray ! Et pour être sûr que vous n'oublierez pas, vous allez tous la préparer cette potion !

Jamais les sixièmes années n'eurent autant de mal avec une potion. Les ingrédients étaient très nombreux et exigeait un dosage à la seconde près. Même Hermione dut déclarer forfait en voyant la mixture aux couleurs fades qui bouillonnait dans son chaudron. Elle commençait à paniquer car, en tant normal, jamais Rogue n'aurait poussé le vice jusqu'à leur demander une potion qui dépassait autant leur niveau. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la lueur démente qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. La présence haie de Sirius semblait lui faire oublier tout le reste.

Neville était au bord de la crise de panique car sa potion avait un effet corrosif et attaquait déjà l'étain de son chaudron. Sirius non plus n'en menait pas large et Rogue ne s'occupait de son cas. Cinq minutes avant la fin, Rogue jeta un œil à sa potion pleine de grumeaux :

Déplorable…

D'un geste de baguette, il fit disparaître la potion de Sirius et même temps, celles de tout les élèves.

M. Gray, je constate que vous n'êtes pas bon à grand-chose ! 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor et je vous mets en retenue pour toute la semaine.

Là-dessus, Sirius s'appuya négligemment sur son chaudron, le poing sous le menton et répondit avec un sourire haineux :

Tu peux toujours courir…._Servilus _!

Rogue pâlit et ses yeux flamboyèrent. Le cri d'une fille retentit : des bocaux en verre avaient explosé sur les étagères. Rogue sortit sa baguette suivit de près par Sirius sous les halètements angoissés des élèves. Quand soudain…._Drrrrrring !_

Sauvés par le gong…soupira Hermione en s'affalant sur son bureau.

Beaucoup d'élèves eurent la même réaction qu'elle tant on était passé près d'un duel en plein cours.

Les deux belligérants se dévisageaient, l'un tremblant de rage et l'autre, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Bien que la cloche eût sonné, personne n'osa faire un mouvement. Enfin, Rogue lança entre ses dents :

Allez, dégagez !

Timidement, les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Seul Sirius ne bougea pas.

Tu me paieras ça Black ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Sirius prit ses affaires en paquet et rétorqua :

Ce n'est pas parce que tu es prof que je vais te respecter Servilo. Pour moi, tu ne seras toujours qu'un sale tas d'ordures.

Et il sortit lentement dans le couloir pour rejoindre le trio qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

Ca va Sirius ? demanda Ron avec anxiété.

Ca va très bien, répondit-il avec un sourire forcé qui se transforma en une expression de rage. Sans un mot, il alla au mur le plus proche et il lui donna de violents coups de poings. Il serrait les mâchoires pour s'empêcher de hurler sa colère. Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent et lui attrapèrent les poignets :

Arrête Sirius ! Tu vas te faire mal !

Saleté de type ! s'écria Sirius.

Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et il inspira profondément. Mais ses yeux étincelaient toujours.

Excusez-moi mais il fallait que je le fasse. Je me suis retenu toute l'heure de lui casser sa gueule tordue ! Quant à sa retenue, il peut toujours m'attendre !

Après cela, il ne dit plus un mot sur le sujet et tout les quatre continuèrent leur journée en s'efforçant d'oublier cette pénible scène.

Un peu plus tard, Sirius passa voir Remus à son bureau. Il était en train de corriger des copies. Il leva la tête bien avant que Sirius n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Je t'ai entendu arriver !

Tes sens sont toujours aussi aiguisés à ce que je vois !

Mais oui ! Je ne suis pas encore une vieille bête ! Assis-toi et dis-moi comment ça c'est passé avec Rogue ?

A ton avis ? dit Sirius en prenant place en face de lui. Il a retiré 80 points à Gryffondor, il s'est acharné sur moi enfin bref…il n'a pas changé !

Remus le regarda par en-dessous :

J'ai entendu parler d'un début de duel…

Sirius sourit d'un air innocent :

Vraiment ? Oui c'est bien possible. On a sorti nos baguettes et je m'apprêtais à tester quelques maléfices sur cette poubelle ambulante !

Sirius…

Bon ça va ! Il n'y a rien eu finalement non ?

Remus fit une petite moue désapprobatrice mais ne dit plus rien. Sirius soupira :

Changeons de sujet…C'est la pleine Lune ce soir.

Merci de me le rappeler…

C'est pas ça ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne à la Cabane Hurmante comme au bon vieux temps ?

Remus éclata de rire :

Sirius, ça fait longtemps que je ne vais plus là-bas ! Je prends une potion qui me permet de garder un esprit humain pendant ma transformation. Je suis complètement inoffensif.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux :

Ca existe ? C'est cool !

Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Maintenant, je peux rester tranquillement dans ma chambre et j'attends que ça passe.

Et la douleur ?

Le sourire de Remus s'amincit :

La douleur est toujours là.

Alors je reste avec toi ce soir ! Ca te dit ?

Remus hésita. C'était vraiment tentant. Comme un retour en arrière. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux.

D'accord Patmol. Mais pas de promenade, ni dans les couloirs, ni dans le parc !

OK ! s'écria Sirius. Je te laisse à tes copies. A ce soir !

A ce soir !

Sirius sortit et remonta au dortoir des Gryffondors où Harry et Ron se détendaient sur leurs lits.

Hé les gars ! Si on allait sur le terrain de Quidditch ?

Bonne idée ! dit Ron en sautant sur ses pieds.

Tu viens Harry ?

Harry, qui leur tournait le dos, leur jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et répondit :

Non merci. J'suis fatigué.

Ron regarda tristement son ami. Il était encore en train de déprimer.

Harry, tu devrais venir. Ce n'est pas bon de rester toujours enfermé.

C'est vrai Harry, renchérit Sirius. Pourquoi tu ne t'amuses jamais ? Tu fais tout le temps la tête !

Fiche-moi la paix !

Sirius parut surpris et ajouta en faisant demi-tour :

Pffff ! Tu ressembles à ton père mais lui, il est plus drôle !

Harry se redressa et explosa :

TU N'AS QU'A RETOURNER D'OU TU VIENS ! VA REJOINDRE MON PERE ET AMUSEZ-VOUS BIEN !

Sirius lui jeta un regard froid puis sortit de la pièce. Ron était pétrifié :

Harry…

Non, Ron…répondit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Ron se passa la main sur le visage puis il se décida à sortir. Harry écouta ses pas s'éloigner et la porte du dortoir qui se refermait.

Immobile sur son lit, il écouta les battements de son cœur. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux mais il se força à les refouler. Son niveau de chagrin n'avait pas cessé d'augmenter depuis l'arrivée de Sirius parce que ce n'était celui qu'il avait connu. Il ne reconnaissait pas son parrain en ce garçon joyeux et insouciant. Lui qui avait ressenti tant d'espoir quand il l'avait revu, il s'était retrouvé face à un étranger.

Des étrangers…voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Sirius ne le connaissait pas. Il était complètement différent de l'homme taciturne, emporté et protecteur que Harry regrettait tellement. Quelque fois, Harry en venait même à détester le jeune Sirius. Ce dernier ne lui prêtait aucune attention et passait son temps à rire et à s'amuser alors qu'il s'engluait dans son chagrin. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas sa faute. Il n'était au courant de rien. Mais depuis que Harry avait retrouvé son parrain sans que ce soit vraiment lui, il se retrouvait coincé dans un état intermédiaire, incapable de faire son deuil une bonne fois pour toutes, ou de plonger entièrement au fond du gouffre. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'en sortir. Il craignait de devenir fou si la situation ne changeait pas très vite.

Il s'était endormi lorsque Sirius revint, les joues rosies et les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent.

Il se changea rapidement et partit rejoindre Remus avant qu'il ne se transforme en loup.


	5. La vérité

**Etoile : **Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi j'aime bien les voyages dans le temps quand on mélange les Maraudeurs avec les gens de l'époque de Harry. Ca donne toujours des situations intéressantes !

**Rebecca Black : **Il est malheureux le pauvre chou ! Vilain Sirius qui ne voit rien, lol ! Que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? Tadaaaaam ! Suspense !

**Thealie : **C'est clair que c'est dur ! Ce pauvre Harry s'en prend toujours plein la tête dans ce genre de fic, lol !

Les jours suivants, l'ambiance fut plus froide que jamais entre Harry et Sirius. Ron et Hermione assistaient, impuissants, à l'élargissement du fossé entre les deux êtres. Harry dépérissait à vue d'œil et Ron l'entendait renifler la nuit. De son côté, Sirius était désolé de le voir comme ça et quelque chose lui disait que c'était un peu de sa faute. Il décida enfin d'aller voir Harry pour lui parler. Le jeune homme n'était pas dans son dortoir. Il lui arrivait souvent de disparaître plusieurs heures. Un gros livre relié de cuir rouge était posé sur son lit. Trop curieux pour résister, Sirius le prit et l'ouvrit. Il savait qu'il passait les bornes de la plus élémentaire politesse mais il cherchait tout indice qu'il lui permettrait de comprendre ce garçon si mystérieux qui serait son filleul. Un sourire rayonnant s'épanouit sur son visage quand il vit James et Lily enlacés.

_Il a fini par y arriver ! Il a dû accepter de m'écouter et de changer de tactique avec elle ! Ils vont super bien ensemble !_

Il y avait des photos de leur mariage où Sirius se vit comme témoin de son meilleur ami avec les cheveux courts.

_Je suis vachement classe avec ce costard !_

Il vit ensuite la petite famille avec le premier Noël de Harry et un cliché où Sirius le tenait fièrement sur sa moto volante. Il n'y avait que des images de bonheur mais, en finissant l'album, Sirius réalisa qu'aucune de ces photos n'était récente. Pas la moindre trace de l'enfance de Harry, ni de son adolescence.

Coincée entre les pages, il y avait une vieille coupure de journal que Sirius déplia. Il eut un coup au cœur en lisant le gros titre :

Sirius Black innocenté ; Petter Pettigrow condamné à la peine capitale.

Au centre, s'étalait une photo de Peter menotté et emmené par deux sorciers de la Brigade Magique. Les yeux de Sirius parcoururent frénétiquement l'article. Au cours de sa lecture, la sueur monta à son front et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Le reportage disait qu'il avait été accusé à tort d'avoir servi Voldemort, et d'avoir tué treize personnes. Le vrai coupable était Peter et on venait de l'attraper. Mais lui, avait passé douze ans à Azkaban avant de s'en échapper. « _Sirius Black est décédé en juin dernier dans un affrontement avec les Mangemorts au Ministère de la Magie. »_

Le papier tomba des mains de Sirius. Son corps était comme paralysé. C'était quoi cette histoire ? On ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça ! Il prit conscience qu'on lui avait menti depuis le début. Qu'y avait-il de véridique dans ce qu'on avait pu lui raconter depuis qu'il était là ? Il n'hésita pas longtemps quant à ce qu'il voulait faire. Remus allait tout lui dire de gré ou de force !

Toujours sous le choc, il se précipita hors du dortoir et courut comme un fou jusqu'au bureau de Remus. Ce dernier sursauta en le voyant entrer comme une tornade, la respiration précipitée et le visage bouleversé :

Remus, je sais tout ! Vous m'avez menti ! Je sais que je suis mort ! Je l'ai lu dans un article de la Gazette !

Le cœur de Remus rata un battement. Merlin, il avait tellement craint ce moment ! Il se leva et voulut prendre Sirius par les épaules :

Sirius, je ….

Non arrête ! s'écria-t-il en le repoussant. Plus de mensonges ! Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé Remus !

Sirius tremblait de tous ses membres, ses traits déformés par l'angoisse et la colère. Remus savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire semblant à présent. Il inspira profondément :

Assis-toi.

Pourquoi ?

S'il te plaît, assis-toi ça vaut mieux.

Sirius s'exécuta et s'assit à la table qui faisait face au bureau professoral. Remus préféra rester debout.

Comment l'a-tu appris ?

J'ai trouvé un vieil article dans l'album photo de Harry.

Sa voix se brisa :

C'est vrai tout ça ? Je suis allé en prison ?

Oui…avoua Remus. Je vais tout te raconter.

J'espère bien parce que sinon c'est à James que je demanderais ! Il ne me mentira pas !

Tu ne pourras pas…James est mort.

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent sous le choc :

Qu…quoi ? Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque.

Remus baissa la tête et lui tourna le dos pour se donner une meilleure contenance. Mais sa voix trahissait son émotion.

Tu sais…tout est de la faute de Voldemort. Peu après la naissance de Harry – James a épousé Lily tu sais ?-

Ouais…

Dumbledore nous a appris que Voldemort voulait s'en prendre à James et Lily et que l'un de leurs amis était un traître qui le renseignait. Tu as pensé que c'était moi. C'était une époque épouvantable où tout le monde se méfiait de tout le monde, où la terreur régnait partout. Dumbledore a proposé à James et Lily d'utiliser le sortilège de Fidelitas et ils t'ont choisi comme Gardien du Secret. Seulement, tu as eu une autre idée ; tu as proposé qu'ils prennent Peter à ta place afin de tromper Voldemort qui allait croire que c'était toi. James et Lily ont accepté et le sortilège a été pratiqué. Après ça, Dumbledore leur a dit de s'enfermer chez eux. Moi, j'ignorais le changement de gardien car tu te méfiais de moi et, sur ton conseil, James et Lily en ont fait autant. Mais ils avaient déjà signé leur arrêt de mort : le traître, c'était Peter.

Sirius enfouit son visage dans ses mains en murmurant :

Oh mon Dieu…

Il a tout raconté à Voldemort et, peu de temps après, ce dernier a débarqué chez eux et il les a tué. Seul Harry a survécu.

Voldemort l'a épargné !

Je t'expliquerai après. Tu es arrivé juste après et tu as compris ce qui s'était passé. Tu t'es lancé à la poursuite de Peter et tu l'as retrouvé dans un quartier moldu de Londres. Mais, tu sais, Peter est bien plus malin que nous le pensions. Il a crié bien fort que tu avais tué James et Lily puis, il a dévasté la rue en tenant sa baguette derrière son dos. Il a tué treize personnes d'un coup puis il s'est tranché le doigt, il s'est transformé et il a disparu. Lorsque la Brigade Magique est arrivée, toutes les preuves étaient contre toi. On a retrouvé le doigt de Peter et on a cru que tu l'avais tué comme les treize autres personnes. En plus, tu riais comme un malade- je suppose que c'était tes nerfs qui lâchaient- mais tu leur as fait l'impression d'un fou furieux. Tu as été directement transféré à Azkaban pendant que Peter recevait l'Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume pour avoir essayé de t'arrêter.

Remus s'interrompit, la gorge nouée. Sirius avait la tête baissée et paraissait anéanti. Le tremblement de ses épaules indiquait qu'il pleurait en silence. Remus s'en voulut tout de suite de lui avoir raconté. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Il s'approcha de Sirius et lui prit la main.

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux arrêter là…

James…, sanglota Sirius.

Il leva lentement la tête vers le loup-garou :

Tu me croyais coupable toi ?

Les traits de Remus se contractèrent douloureusement :

Oui…, souffla-t-il. Mais j'ai cru mourir de chagrin.

Un sanglot plus fort que les autres échappa à Sirius qui s'effondra sur sa chaise. Remus le prit dans ses bras, incapable de trouver le moindre mot réconfortant. Soudain, Sirius se redressa :

Et Harry dans tout ça ?

Harry a été confié à son oncle et sa tante moldus.

Sirius renifla et fit un gros effort pour arrêter ses larmes :

Continue. L'article disait que je me suis échappé.

Douze ans se sont écoulés. Je vivais dans la solitude, rongé par le passé. Je savais où étais Harry mais je n'ai pas cherché une seule fois à avoir de ses nouvelles. Je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express quand il était en troisième année. Tu venais de t'échapper d'Azkaban et le pays entier était à ta recherche. Tout le monde pensait que tu voulais tuer Harry pour venger Voldemort. En réalité, c'était Peter que tu voulais. Tu l'avais reconnu sur une photo de la famille Weasley dans la Gazette. C'était le rat de Ron.

De Ron !

Sachant que Ron était à Poudlard et que Harry devait y être aussi, tu as pensé que Peter était dans une excellente position pour lui faire du mal. Obsédé par cette idée, tu as trouvé la force de t'échapper.

A l'époque, Harry te prenait pour un criminel et pour faire simple, nous nous sommes rencontrés toi, moi, Harry, Ron et Hermione à la fin de l'année. Tu nous as tout racontés et nous t'avons cru. Harry t'a accepté comme parrain. Nous avons forcé Peter à prendre sa forme humaine et a tout avouer. Malheureusement, il est parvenu à prendre la fuite ce soir-là et tu es resté un fugitif pendant deux ans car sans Peter, nous n'avions aucun moyen de prouver ton innocence.

Tu es mort en juin dernier. Harry était au Département des Mystères et des Mangemorts ont attaqués. Tu t'es précipité à son secours et tu t'es battu en duel contre Bellatrix.

Bellatrix ! rugit Sirius. C'est elle qui m'a tué.

Oui.

Le visage de Sirius s'altéra encore plus. Remus respira profondément et amorça la dernière partie :

Maintenant, il faut que je te parle de Harry. Peu avant sa naissance, une prophétie a été faite disant qu'un enfant naîtrait et qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. C'est pour ça qu'il a essayé de le tuer après s'être débarrassé de James et Lily. Mais il y a eu un miracle : le sort qu'il a jeté sur Harry s'est retourné contre lui, le réduisant à néant. Tu as peut-être remarqué la cicatrice que Harry a sur le front ? C'est tout ce qu'il lui reste de cette attaque. Il n'avait que un an. Depuis, il est devenu célèbre dans tout le monde sorcier. Les gens l'appellent Le Survivant et on parle même de lui dans les livres d'histoires.

Nous sommes peu nombreux à être au courant de cette prophétie. L'enfant dont elle parlait est bien Harry. Il est le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort et réciproquement.

Et Dumbledore ?

Remus secoua la tête :

Seulement Harry.

Mais tu viens de me dire que Voldemort a été détruit…

Il a disparu pendant treize ans mais sa puissance était telle qu'il n'est pas mort. Il a trouvé le moyen de revenir plus fort que jamais. La terreur se répand à nouveau hors de ces murs. Poudlard est le seul endroit encore sûr grâce à Dumbledore. Quant à Harry, le poids de sa responsabilité s'alourdit à mesure que la guerre avance.

Je comprends…C'est pour ça qu'il est si triste. Et moi qui lui ai dit…

Sirius s'en serait donné des baffes d'avoir été aussi stupide !

Je ne suis qu'un imbécile…

Remus le regarda d'un air grave :

Ron et Hermione sont venus me voir et m'ont raconté ce qui se passait entre vous. Ils s'inquiètent énormément pour Harry. Il est très malheureux et je ne vais pas te cacher que tu es en partie responsable.

Pourquoi ?

Il faut que tu comprennes que tu comptais énormément pour lui. Il t'adorait vraiment. Tu étais la famille et le soutien qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Toi aussi tu l'aimais. Ta mort l'a complètement détruit. Alors tu imagines ce qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'il t'a vu revenir ?

Sirius se remémora comment Harry avait réagi et tout devint clair. Dire qu'il l'avait cru malade ! Remus poursuivit :

Ca a été très difficile pour lui quand il a réalisé que vos rapports ne seraient jamais comme ils étaient avant. Il n'était rien pour toi puisque tu ne le connaissais pas. Néanmoins, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Il va mal et il a besoin de toi.

Sirius resta longtemps silencieux, le visage caché dans ses mains. Remus lui laissa le temps de digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre et il alla à sa fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand. L'air frais de l'extérieur baigna son visage fatigué. Son récit avait fait remonter en lui son ancien chagrin et toutes les blessures qu'il avait enfouies à défaut de pouvoir les guérir. Pourtant, quelque part, il se sentait soulagé.

La voix de Sirius s'éleva derrière lui, faible et triste :

James mort, Peter qui nous trahit et moi qui passe par Azkaban avant de me faire tuer…

Remus se retourna. Sirius regardait par terre et il vit une larme rouler sur le bout de son nez. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et soupira :

Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

Remus eut un sourire amer :

C'est ce que je me suis demandé tous les jours pendant douze ans.

Nous étions les rois de Poudlard. Cornedrue, Lunard, Queudver et Patmol unis pour la vie. Regarde-nous maintenant…

Remus en aurait pleuré mais Sirius n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il s'accroupit devant lui et le prit encore une fois dans ses bras. Cela lui fit penser qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, c'était toujours Sirius qui le consolait. Il le serra très fort :

Tu m'as tellement manqué Patmol. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu mal quand tu es mort, murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Sirius ne répondit pas car il se battait contre ses sanglots. Au bout d'un moment, il sortit des bras de Remus en s'essuyant le visage avec sa manche.

Je dois aller voir Harry. Il faut que j'essaie de réparer mes conneries.

Oui, vas-y. Il a besoin de toi.

Après que Sirius soit sorti, Remus enfouit son visage dans ses mains et donna libre cours à ses larmes.

Sirius chercha Harry dans tout le château en demandant à ceux qu'il croisait s'ils l'avaient vu mais en vain. Il finit par sortir dans le parc. Un intense sentiment de culpabilité le rongeait quand il pensait à ce que Harry devait avoir enduré depuis qu'il était là. Pour lui, il était son parrain revenu miraculeusement du passé. Et lui n'avait pas compris et il l'avait laissé dans sa dépression.

Il trouva enfin Harry, niché au creux des racines d'un énorme hêtre au bord du lac. Il avait tellement maigri que sa robe de sorcier pendait sur ses épaules. Son visage creusé de fatigue était tourné vers l'eau. Il ne fit pas attention à Sirius lorsque celui-ci vint s'asseoir près de lui. Sirius avait peur de se faire jeter dés les premiers mots, aussi prit-il sa voix la plus douce :

Harry, je voudrais te parler.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ? marmonna le brun sans bouger.

Je…j'ai découvert ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Je suis au courant pour tes parents, ma mort et tout ça.

Harry eut un léger frémissement. Son regard pivota vers Sirius :

Comment as-tu fait pour savoir ?

J'ai lu ton album et le vieil article qu'il y avait dedans. Ensuite, j'ai obligé Remus à tout me raconter.

Les prunelles de Harry étaient remplies d'anxiété :

Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que…

Parce que tu ne voulais pas me faire de peine ? Tu n'as aucun tort Harry. C'est moi qui en ais. Je ne connaissais pas les raisons de ton état. J'ignorais que nous avions été…si proches, acheva Sirius en baissant la tête.

Il se tut très embarrassé. Il ne savait même pas s'il lui était possible de se rattraper. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il se retrouva face à deux émeraudes étincelantes de larmes.

Harry…, commença-t-il le cœur serré.

Sirius…tu te rends pas compte.. T'étais comme un père, plus encore même. Putain…j'ai crut mourir quand…

Harry n'acheva pas sa phrase parce qu'il éclata en sanglots. Bouleversé, Sirius timidement la main pour lui caresser les cheveux et Harry se jeta dans ses bras, le visage caché dans sa poitrine.

A son tour, Sirius sentit les larmes lui venir. Il entoura son filleul de ses bras et le berça doucement. Sous ses doigts, il sentait le corps frêle de Harry, beaucoup trop frêle d'ailleurs ; il aurait pu faire le tour de son poignet avec son pouce et son majeur ! Il avait sûrement perdu beaucoup de forces. Sirius se jura de tout faire pour lui redonner le moral et la santé. Harry et lui venaient de faire un grand pas ce jour-là. Enfin, ils se comprenaient vraiment.

Je suis tellement désolé Harry.

Soudain, il sentit Harry se relâcher d'un seul coup. Ses bras retombèrent et sa tête glissa :

Harry ? Harry ?

Sirius le prit par les épaules et le secoua mais le jeune homme était inconscient. Il s'était évanoui d'épuisement à force de ne pas dormir et de jeûner.

Sirius s'efforça de refouler un début de panique. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire : porter Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il le prit dans ses bras et le souleva. Il ne pesait vraiment pas lourd pour un garçon de seize ans. Sa cicatrice était à découvert entre deux mèches noires. Sirius l'avait remarquée très tôt mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. A présent, il savait tout ce qu'elle représentait d'horrible.

Sur le chemin du château, il croisa Ron et Hermione qui se précipitèrent :

Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Il s'est évanoui. Je crois qu'il serait grand temps qu'il recommence à manger. Venez, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Mme Pomfresh poussa un cri en les voyant arriver. Harry fut installé sur un lit et ses trois amis s'assirent à son chevet. Sirius leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé. Ron et Hermione n'osaient plus le regarder maintenant qu'il savait la vérité mais Sirius les bombarda de questions. Il voulait savoir les moindres détails et c'étaient eux qui en savaient le plus après Harry.

Il se ferma en entendant le récit de son enfermement dans la maison parentale. Depuis ses dernières vacances, il avait claqué la porte de chez lui pour s'installer chez James. Il s'était juré de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans cette maison qu'il haïssait tant. Hermione lui raconta comment il était mort d'une petite voix désolée.

Oh Sirius…ça doit être affreux pour toi d'entendre ça.

Non, répondit-il en croisant les bras. C'est bizarre mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma mort qui me fait peur. Je suis mort au combat, c'est cool non ?

Il fit un sourire qu'Hermione ne rendit pas.

Ce qui m'horrifie, c'est la mort de James et Azkaban. Et la peine que j'aie dû faire à Harry…

Il soupira et Ron intervint :

Mais maintenant que tu es au courant, tu pourras changer tout ça quand tu retourneras dans le passé non ?

J'espère mais ça risque de tout bouleverser. Et puis, il faudrait déjà que je puisse rentrer chez moi.

Pour ça, il faut faire confiance à Dumbledore ! T'es d'accord Hermione ?

Hermione fixait les carreaux du sol, l'air absent. La voix de Ron la fit sursauter :

Hein ? Euh oui, t'as raison.

A quoi tu pensais ?

A rien d'important…

En tout cas, dit Sirius, je dois faire sortir Harry de sa déprime avant de partir. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est comme ça.

A ce moment-là, Harry remua faiblement dans son lit et ouvrit ses paupières lourdes. Sans ses lunettes, il voyait flou mais il reconnut quand même les trois visages penchés vers lui.

Harry, comment tu te sens ? s'enquit Hermione.

J'ai connu mieux, marmonna Harry d'une voix pâteuse, je me rappelle plus de ce qui s'est passé.

Tu es tombé dans les pommes, expliqua Sirius. C'est parce que tu ne manges plus suffisamment. Mais maintenant, on va s'occuper de toi !

Harry eut un faible sourire. Mme Pomfresh arriva :

Ah ! Vous voilà réveillé ! Les enfants, je dois vous demandez de partir et de le laisser se reposer.

Hermione, Ron ne discutèrent pas. Après une dernière parole d'affection à Harry, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie. Sirius resta le dernier. Il prit la main fine de Harry dans la sienne :

Prends soin de toi.

Harry serra doucement sa main en guise de réponse. Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil puis alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient dans le couloir.


	6. Le départ

**Thealie : **Ouais Sirius a peu mûri, il était temps ! Ca fait toujours un choc une révélation de ce genre. Mais je me suis arrangée dans ce chapitre pour qu'on retrouve un peu le Sirius foufou qu'on connaît. Et ce pauvre Remus, j'suis méchante avec lui ! **Remus** : Sadique !

**Moi (big smile) : **Qui aime bien, châtie bien mon loulou !

**Raziel : **Surprenant ? **Gros point d'interrogation au-dessus de la tête **Dans quel sens ? C'est surprenant tellement c'est nul ou c'est surprenant tellement c'est bien ? lol !

**Melitta Fairy :** T'as eu les larmes aux yeux ? Ca me fait toujours bizarre quand on me dit ça mais c'est cool, ça veut dire que c'est émouvant. Je me demande si la fin de ce chapitre vous touchera aussi.

**Merci pour vos reviews et voici le DERNIER chapitre de cette fic !**

**Chapitre VI/ Le départ**

Harry resta quelques jours à l'infirmerie, le temps de reprendre des forces. Sirius venait le voir souvent à l'heure des repas et le forçait à manger. Pendant ces visites, les deux garçons parlèrent plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait

Mme Pomfresh finit par laisser partir son patient en le confiant aux bons soins de ses amis. Hermione avait pris les cours pour lui et voyait avec une joie manifeste, la vie revenir en Harry. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à s'angoisser avec Ron ! Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs était formidable ces derniers mois, la soutenant le plus possible lorsqu'elle perdait courage. Un sentiment très avait peu à peu grandi en elle mais elle s'était interdite d'y prêter attention tant que Harry n'irait pas mieux.

Ce dimanche matin, elle était dans la Salle Commune à réviser comme à son habitude. Douillettement enveloppée d'un pull en laine trop large pour elle, elle était allongée sur le canapé avec son manuel d'Arithmancie. Ron descendit de son dortoir, les traits tirés de fatigue. Apparemment, il avait passé une mauvaise nuit.

Salut Ron ! Tu en fais une tête ! Tu as mal dormi ?

Le rouquin avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il vint s'asseoir prés d'elle sans même la regarder puis dit d'une voix embarrassée :

Euh…Hermione, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Je t'écoute, répondit la jeune fille en se disant qu'il était mignon quand il rougissait.

Ron faisait des efforts visibles pour calmer le tremblement de sa voix :

Tu…tu vas peut-être me trouver ridicule. Ca fait longtemps qu'on se connaît mais il faut que je te le dise. Je…je t'aime.

Le cœur de Hermione fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Trop émue, elle ne put émettre pendant le moindre mot pendant plusieurs secondes. Ron le prit pour un rejet et bredouilla précipitamment :

Je suis désolé…Oublie ça ! C'était stupide !

Il voulut se lever mais Hermione le retint par le bras.

Ron attends ! Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls et elle se sentit soulagée de les avoir prononcés. Obéissant à une envie soudaine, elle posa sa main sur la joue du rouquin pour l'attirer vers elle. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, chastement d'abord puis leur baiser s'approfondit. Ron la prit dans ses bras et la plaqua contre lui. Hermione en avait la tête qui tournait. Son premier baiser, avec Viktor Krum ne lui avait pas procuré une telle sensation d'ivresse. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au bord de l'asphyxie et plongèrent, l'un dans l'autre, leurs regards brillants de bonheur. Ron passa tendrement la main dans la chevelure brune de la fille qu'il aimait. Ses deux yeux noisette, rivés aux siens, le faisaient se sentir plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il l'embrassa encore, goûtant ses lèvres douces :

Il faudra annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Harry, dit-il en souriant.

Où est-il ?

Avec Sirius sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ca te dirait une petite promenade ?

Allons-y !

Main dans la main, ils quittèrent le château et se dirigèrent vers le stade. Ils trouvèrent Harry et Sirius dans les airs, en plein match à un contre un. Harry était Gardien et Sirius essayait de marquer. Harry avait repris goût au Quidditch depuis peu. On pouvait à nouveau voir une lueur de plaisir au fond de ses yeux lorsqu'il était sur son balai.

Il aperçut Ron qui lui faisait signe tout en enlaçant Hermione et il comprit. Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Il stoppa un tir puissant de Sirius avant de redescendre avec lui sur la pelouse à côté du nouveau couple.

Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ?

Tout à fait mon vieux, répondit Ron.

C'est génial ! Je suis très content pour vous.

Merci Harry ! répondit Hermione rayonnante.

Sirius affichait aussi une expression ravie mais ne put s'empêcher de titiller Ron :

Tu as trouvé une fille super mec ! Alors garde-la bien parce que je ne suis pas loin !

Ron fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas comment il devait le prendre. Mais le rire de Sirius le rassura. Oh oui, il avait de la chance ! Il ferait tout pour garder son Hermione.

Harry se sentait prêt à se réinvestir dans son équipe. Le prochain match était contre Serpentard et il sentit à nouveau cet esprit de compétition qui l'animait chaque fois qu'il s'agissait d'écraser Malfoy.

Il se rendit donc au match, plus motivé que jamais et son enthousiasme se propageait sur ses équipiers.

Le début de la rencontre fut annoncé par un coup de sifflet et les joueurs décollèrent. Harry retrouva avec un plaisir accru, la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux, l'agitation du match et les cris de la foule.

En parlant de cris, une voix en particulier se distinguait du côté des Gryffondors. Il passa devant sur son balai et ce qu'il vit le fit rire.

Sirius s'était mis tout en haut des gradins avec Ron et Hermione et tenait à bout de bras une large banderole où s'étalaient les mots « Vas-y Harry !» en lettres rouges lumineuses. Sirius, un sourire fendu d'une oreille à l'autre, criait de toute la force de ses poumons. Du côté des professeurs, Remus retenait à grand-peine un fou rire à la vue des imbécillités de son ami.

Harry fit signe à ses amis et se dépêcha de revenir au match. Il s'éleva au-dessus des autres joueurs et se mit à scruter les alentours à la recherche du Vif d'Or. En dessous, les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, ne tardèrent pas à marquer un premier but, déclenchant une salve d'applaudissements chez leurs supporters. Dégoûté, Malefoy qui se trouvait non loin de là, cria à Harry :

Alors le balafré ? T'as finit de pleurer ?

Harry l'ignora superbement. Le Vif d'Or demeurait introuvable alors qu'il se serait fait une joie de l'attraper sous le nez de son rival.

Les Poursuiveurs redoublaient d'ardeur. Le Souafle passait de main en main avec une telle rapidité que les Serpentards avaient du mal à l'intercepter. Angelina avait mis au point une tactique d'attaque groupée diablement efficace. Les Serpentards étaient dans un mauvais jour mais leur colère nourrissait leur hargne et le score s'équilibra peu à peu, en mettant tout le stade en ébullition.

Harry commençait à trouver le temps long. Où était passé ce fichu Vif ? De plus, il n'avait encore retrouvé l'intégralité de ses forces et la fatigue le gagnait. Sirius, à bout de voix, avait cessé de crier mais continuait quand même à agiter sa banderole. Harry commençait à si demander s'ils n'allaient pas rester là toute la nuit quand il repéra enfin un faible éclair doré loin au-dessous de lui. Il ne fit ni une ni deux et plongea en piqué de toute la vitesse de son balai.

Tout le monde avait remarqué son mouvement et suivait attentivement ce qui se passait. Naturellement, Malefoy plongea aussi à la poursuite de Harry. Le Vif amorça un virage en épingle et Harry dut se cramponner à son balai pour pouvoir le suivre. Malgré tout, il gagnait du terrain sur la petite balle. Il tendit le bras pour la saisir lorsque BAM ! Malefoy le percuta sur le côté. Surpris, Harry évita de justesse un tonneau.

Vas te faire foutre Malefoy !

Celui lui lança un regard sarcastique. Piqué au vif (c'était le cas de le dire !), Harry poussa son balai jusqu'à la limite de sa vitesse. Le vent lui fouettait le visage avec violence mais il se força à garder les yeux ouverts. Tout autour, les spectateurs poussaient des cris hystériques et les joueurs s'écartaient sur le passage des deux Attrapeurs au coude à coude.

Le Vif remonta si brusquement que Malefoy ne put changer sa direction suffisamment vite. Harry, lui, ne se laissa pas distancer. Il avança le bras et ses doigts se refermèrent enfin sur la balle ailée.

Le stade trembla sous les cris et les bravos. Harry stoppa sa course folle et redescendit sur la pelouse, les doigts crispés sur le Vif. Il était complètement vidé mais son cœur débordait de joie. Toute son équipe se jeta sur lui et il se laissa aller à leurs étreintes.

Sirius, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent l'air radieux. Fidèle à lui-même, Sirius bondit sur Harry et lui plaqua un énorme bisou sur la joue.

Sirius ! s'écria Harry en le repoussant.

Bah quoi ? fit ce dernier d'un air faussement innocent. Je le fais toujours à James, même s'il me dit que je lui mets la honte. Raison de plus d'ailleurs !

Il tira la langue et se mit à rire imité par ses trois amis.

Une fête fut organisée chez les Gryffondors. Sirius avait la voix enrouée ce qui l'empêcha de mettre autant d'ambiance qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Hermione arriva en disant :

Sirius, Dumbledore voudrait te parler.

La joie de Sirius s'estompa quelque peu. Il posa sa chope de Bièrraubeurre et quitta la fête pour se rendre dans le bureau du Directeur. Son intuition lui soufflait déjà ce qu'on allait lui dire.

Chocogrenouilles ! dit-il à la gargouille.

L'escalier apparut et Sirius parvint devant la porte. Il n'avait même commencé à frapper que la voix du vieux sorcier retentit :

Entre mon garçon.

Sirius ouvrit la porte. Dumbledore lui sourit derrière son bureau.

Assis-toi, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Je vais rentrer chez moi ? demanda Sirius en prenant place.

C'est exact, j'ai réussi à récupérer la vieille horloge. Tu peux rentrer dès ce soir si tu le désires.

En effet, Sirius aperçut l'objet au fond de la pièce. Un étrange sentiment venait modérer la joie qu'il aurait dû ressentir. Dumbledore le remarqua :

Si bien sûr. Mais je voudrais dire au revoir à tout le monde.

Par « tout le monde », il entendait surtout « Harry ». Son filleul allait lui manquer. Il le retrouverait à sa naissance mais ce ne serait pas la même chose.

Tu as tout ton temps pour le faire, dit Dumbledore.

Mes amis là-bas doivent être affolés. Ca fait un moment que j'ai disparu.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu reviendras au moment exact où tu es parti comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Tant mieux…

Sirius eut un sourire amer :

Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Peter de la même façon. Je risque d'avoir envie de l'étrangler ! En tout cas, je ferais tout pour que les drames qui sont arrivés ne se produisent jamais !

Dumbledore ne fit pas de commentaire mais Sirius ne remarqua pas le regard triste que le vieux sorcier posa sur lui.

La nouvelle de son départ attrista beaucoup Ron et Hermione. Quant à Harry, ce fut comme si une pointe de couteau lui avait percé le cœur. Sirius l'entraîna dans le dortoir pour lui parler seul à seul.

Harry s'assit sur son lit, l'air profondément malheureux.

Alors…Tu vas partir ?

Oui.

Tu dois être content.

Sirius passa la main sur son visage. C'était si difficile…

Oui c'est cool. Mais je commençais à bien me plaire ici.

Tu vas me manquer Sirius.

Le cœur de Sirius rata un battement. C'était en gros ce qu'il voulait dire à Harry. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à lui, son filleul. La tristesse qui couvait dans ses yeux verts lui donnait de profonds regrets.

Toi aussi tu vas me manquer Harry, dit-il à mi-voix.

Il était ému. C'était si dur de dire au revoir ! Mais sa place était avec les Maraudeurs. Son époque aussi lui manquait et il devait repartir pour changer le futur. Pour sauver James et que Harry ne souffre pas.

Au fond de lui, Harry avait gardé l'espérance folle que Sirius resterait toujours. C'était pourtant ridicule et il allait devoir enterrer cette idée une bonne fois pour toutes.

Harry, dit Sirius, je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

Laquelle ?

Que tu continueras à vivre comme tu le fais maintenant et que tu ne replongeras pas. Tu dois…faire ton deuil de moi. Dis-toi que tu as plein de gens pour te soutenir.

Harry savait qu'il avait raison. Il était temps pour lui de tourner la page car il avait une mission à accomplir. Rien ne lui ramènerait jamais son parrain et il devait l'accepter, aussi dure que ce soit cette vérité. Cependant, il s'autorisa une dernière faiblesse ; il se jeta dans les bras de Sirius qui le serra convulsivement sur sa poitrine. Le jeune homme avait la gorge serrée. Sa première idée avait été de partir le lendemain mais les adieux étaient dits et il ne voulait pas avoir à recommencer. Il partirait donc le soir même.

Harry avait fermé les yeux et profitait au maximum de cette étreinte qui, il le savait, était la dernière. Quelque chose de son parrain de trente-six ans se retrouvait, en cet instant, dans le jeune homme de seize. Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que les premiers élèves, lassés de la fête ne montent se coucher. Harry et Sirius descendirent dans la Salle Commune où l'ambiance était retombée. Sirius annonça à Ron et à Hermione qu'il allait partir tout de suite.

Nous t'accompagnerons chez Dumbledore, si tu veux, dit Ron.

Bien sûr.

Hermione attira Harry dans un coin.

Ca va Harry ?

Il faudra bien, soupira-t-il.

Ecoute, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Tu sais que Sirius a l'intention de changer le futur ? Dumbledore va lui administrer un sortilège d'Amnésie pour qu'il oublie tout de son voyage.

Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?

Réfléchis Harry ! Imagine les conséquences pour le futur si Sirius racontait tout.

Mes parents resteraient en vie !

Oui peut-être.

Hermione paraissait dégoûtée de ses propres paroles.

Beaucoup de choses s'en trouveraient changées. Tes parents ne mourraient pas, Sirius n'irait pas à Azkaban et Voldemort ne t'infligerait pas cette cicatrice. Et ensuite Harry ?

Harry comprit où elle voulait en venir.

On ne sait pas ce que ça donnerait. Que se passerait-il si Voldemort ne disparaissait pas pendant treize ans ? Il risquerait de grandir en puissance sans que personne ne l'arête. Des milliers de personnes seraient sûrement tuées. Ca soulève beaucoup de questions.

Trop de question Harry et Dumbledore refuse de prendre un tel risque. « Changer le passé est une entreprise dangereuse où chaque modification est un coup de dés dont on ne peut prévoir les conséquences ». C'est ce qu'il m'a dit et il m'a chargé de te le répéter. Qui sait ? Peut-être que la situation actuelle serait encore pire qu'elle ne l'est déjà. C'est pour cela que Sirius doit tout oublier.

Harry était forcé de reconnaître que Dumbledore avait raison et il lui en voulait pour ça. En ne lui disant rien, il avait le sentiment de trahir Sirius et de le condamner au malheur. Il ne lui restait plus que cinq ans d'insouciance avant la descente aux enfers. Il serra les dents et les poings de rage :

C'est pas juste…

Hermione passa un bras autour de ses épaules :

C'est vrai…Mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius était parti voir Remus. Il était moins triste de le quitter sachant qu'il allait le retrouver dans le passé mais il se doutait que Remus, lui, aurait de la peine. Il le trouva dans ses appartements, sirotant une tasse de thé.

Tiens Sirius ! Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

Non merci Rem's. Je suis venu te dire au revoir. Je rentre dés ce soir.

La soudaineté de cette nouvelle fut un mini-choc pour Remus. La couleur de ses yeux s'assombrit :

Oh…déjà.

Sirius le prit par les épaules :

Ne sois pas triste Lunard. Je vais te dire la même chose qu'à Harry. Il faut que tu tournes la page.

Je sais mais c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit. C'est comme si tu allais mourir une seconde fois.

Sirius se mordit les lèvres. Il lui était vraiment très dur de voir cette peine dans les yeux de son filleul et de son ami. Plus vite il partirait, mieux cela vaudrait pour tous.

C'est ainsi qu'en fin de soirée, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Sirius se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme eut un sourire désolé en voyant ce « comité d'adieu ». Il lança un coup d'œil à Harry auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête. Oui, il était au courant de son plan.

Sirius, si tu es prêt, viens te placer devant l'horloge.

Sirius se tourna vers ses amis. Il serra la main de Ron :

Content de t'avoir connu mec !

Moi aussi. Bon retour chez toi.

Ensuite, Sirius alla vers Hermione. La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux. Sirius l'embrassa sur la joue :

Bye ma belle ! Ne travaille pas trop sinon tu vas devenir meilleur que moi !

Mais j'y compte bien ! rétorqua-t-elle en s'efforçant de sourire.

Puis Sirius regarda Remus. Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. Sirius le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota :

Je te confie mon filleul d'accord ?

Compte sur moi, répondit Remus d'une voix faible.

Sois heureux Lunard…tu le mérites…au revoir.

Adieu Sirius.

Remus lâcha Sirius et sentit son courage fuir. Plus personne ne l'appellerais Lunard désormais.

Enfin, quand Sirius passa à Harry, il sentit son cœur saigner. Il prit doucement sa tête ébouriffée dans ses mains tremblantes :

Promet-moi Harry…parvint-il à articuler.

Je vivrais. Je te le promets.

Sirius luttait contre l'envie de le serrer encore contre lui mais il voulait leur épargner les pleurs à tout les deux. A la place, il l'embrassa doucement sur le front et posa sa tête contre la sienne :

Je suis content d'être ton parrain.

Harry sourit légèrement tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient. Au prix d'un effort visible, Sirius se détourna et marcha vers Dumbledore dont la mine était plus sombre que jamais. Celui-ci sortit sa baguette magique.

Au revoir Sirius.

Au revoir professeur.

Dumbledore actionna le cadran de l'hologe.

Dong !

Le premier coup du carillon les fit sursauter.

Dong !

Sirius se retourna vers ses amis et leur fit un clin d'œil d'adieu. Rapide comme l'éclair, Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur lui :

Oubliettes !

Dong !

Sirius se redressa, très étonné. Qu'est –ce qu'il faisait par terre ? Ah oui ! La vieille horloge ! Il l'avait mise en route, Merlin sait comment et il valait mieux qu'il déguerpisse avant qu'on le trouve là. Il se releva en ôtant la poussière de ses habits. Il se sentait bizarre, un peu barbouillé et déprimé sans raison.

Sirius ? Patmol ?

La voix de James sortait de son miroir. Il le ramassa et le mit à la hauteur de son visage.

Je suis là James, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ca fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle !

James le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils :

Hé ! Tu as pleuré ?

Hein ! J'ai pas pleuré !

Tu as les yeux rouges.

La poussière je suppose. Bon, il faudrait qu'on se dépêche de finir parce que j'aimerais bien retrouver les autres.

T'as raison moi aussi j'en ai assez.

Tu coirs qu'on devrait se calmer, histoire de ne plus avoir de retenues ? demanda Sirius d'un ton faussement sincère.

James fit mine de réfléchir :

Tu t'en sens capable toi ? Tu es prêt à devenir un gentil élève bien sage ?

Non et toi ?

Non. Je tiens à ce que Poudlard garde un souvenir impérissable des Maraudeurs !

Moi aussi ! On se souviendra de nous comme les plus beaux, les plus brillants et les plus insupportables élèves de l'histoire de l'école !

Et les plus modestes !

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et retournèrent joyeusement à leurs travaux.

**FIN**

**Youpiiiiiiii ! C'est fini ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une happy end mais de mon point de vue, ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement ! J'attends vos avis sur ce dernier chapitre et merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews d'avant !**

**Biz !**


End file.
